


Munakata arrests everyone

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, dear boy - Freeform, episone 1 if, future arc, munakata arrests everyone, munakata takes a rest, sakakura punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dear boy, take a rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munakata arrests everyone

"dear boy Makoto Naegi" Munakata says as naegi is looking at his at him

"dear Makoto boy, makokototo eggy eggy EGGY boi" munakata continued with the name calling

makoto was congfused. 

"we hereby Welcome you, for tree" munakata finished welcoming koko egg

 he then looked at sakakura

"sakakura. dear boy. we hereby arrest you. for trees" munakata says.

sakakakura banged his fist on the table and yelled

"ARe you outta your mind!?" sakakura looked angry

munakata procededto calm him down

"AH, good boy, gooood boy. Sakakura." munakata finished calming him down

he then looked at his love life yukizome

"Yukizome! Place him under arrest!" Munakata ordered.

Chisa happily agreed "Okay."

juzo then said "shut your mouth"

Chisa again happily agreed "Okay."

Ruruke joined in and ordered chisa 

"Say "Ah""

Chisa yet again happily agreed "Okay."

she then moaned "ah" implying something.

munakata joined in saying ah

"ah"

Kirigiri thought it was fun and also joined in

"Ah"

chisa again moaned "ah"

and the continued munakata

"AhhhhhA"

Kirigiri squeezed in her "Ah" quickly.

"Ah"

to finish the battle chisa moaned ah

three times

"Ah, ah....ah."

munakata had enough

"Yukizome, we hereby arrest you for boyohboy for choke and squabbles

Chisa understood.

"okay....yay..."

...

some place elise, yukizome and munakata in their room

...

"yukizome" munakata said that

chisa averted her attention while chaking her booty.

"hmhmHM" she hm'd.

"kyosuke" she called out his name

"yukizome. GO rest. yukizome." munakata ordered again

"cmon you're not tired. I can't be the only one who needs a rest." chisa said sensually.

munakata sighed and said in an emo tine

"fine. whatever."

"okay!" chisa said happily.

...

and then they had rest.

...

"call me chisa, silly" chisa said to him

"fine. whatever."

in the meantime bandai was watching everything and when munakata noticed it

"bandai, I arrest you-" munakata started before sakakura interrupted him.

"for personal choice" sakakuar finished

munakata got mad

"sakakura!" munakata yelled

"shut your mouth" sakakura told him

"fine. whatever." munakata said in an emo way.

"sakakura you sak!" munakata told him

sakakura finished him with a

"shuuush. shush."

THeend.

 


End file.
